Little Bad Girl
by Kekkan
Summary: Just another little One-Shot about Akatsuki and an OC this time it's in his P.O.V may not be the best but I tried. She's know as the Godess where she works but will she fall for the playboy Aido or his cousin Akatsuki?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot and my OC :)**

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Headmasters voice was rough and his facial expression serious, his long straw coloured hair was pulled back in his usual ponytail, his glasses shone like he had just polished them, his clothing like always was very odd, a pink apron with a pair of brown slacks and a yellow long sleeved shirt.

"Why of course we do Headmaster, right Akatsuki?" Aido's voice was sickly sweet, daring me to oppose him.

"Of course we do." I shook my head and silently scolded myself, why had we agreed to dispose of a level E that always roamed around the restaurant in town? Simple Aido wanted to be a playboy because all the rumours are that there's a girl working as a server at the restaurant and she looks like a goddess, so plainly put Aido wanted to have what others couldn't. He wanted to be the one to obtain the Princess.

We walked in silence weaving past people and dodging any obstacles in our way. Once we found the restaurant we steeped in blending in with the other schoolboys here obviously to see the girl with divine beauty. We sat at a table ignoring the looks we were being given; a sudden chill went up my spine. Someone knew about us, someone knew we are vampires.

One look at Aido told me that he felt it as well. "Stop looking around, it'll alert them. Act normal, you can do that can't you?" I smirked at his response, his mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wider than normal. "You look ridiculous, you don't want to ridicule yourself in front of this girl now do you?" my eyebrow raised suggestively as Aido's ego inflated.

A waitress walked over to our table her hips moving gracefully, her hand sat on her hip as she stopped at our table. "Can I get you anything?" my heart leapt at the sound of her voice, she sounded so sweet. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my seat, she goes to Cross Academy, and she's the girl everyone says is a nerd and a geek. I had to admit she did look very geeky, her maroon hair was in two plats that sat over her shoulders and her thick-rimmed glasses hid her azure eyes. The uniform was a simple red tool skirt with a black bodice. She looked different from when she was at school.

"Yes or No?" my head snapped up as I heard her scowl, and it wasn't because we hadn't answered. It was because Aido was flirting with her.

"Aido, I thought you wanted to get the girl that looks like a goddess to fall for you. It won't work if you're flirting with a girl like her." I sighed and re thought my words, so Aido is a playboy and I'm a complete stuff up when it comes to girls. "I didn't mean it that way I just . . ."

The clicking of heels resounded through the shop, all the guys' eyes landing on us. People began to whisper and snicker.

"He pissed off the Goddess."

She's the Goddess that all the guys are talking about.

Aido growled at turned an icy glare on me. "Why did you say that?"

I chuckled and looked at him sending him the are you out of your mind face. "She goes to Cross Academy, she's 15. She knew Yuuki-sama, and she's the girl everyone says is a nerd, geek and freak." I waited for it to click into place for him.

His eyes widened and he nearly fell off his chair as her broke down into hysterics. I will never get how her works, well not fully at least. The noise died down leaving an eerie silence to resound throughout the shop.

"Here you are, level E-kun." I froze and turned my head in the direction of the voice only to see the girl from before leaning down near a boy around her age, his hair in a state of disarray and his eyes a blood red. So he's the level E we're after. But how would she know?

Aido abruptly stood up knocking his chair over; the level E was high on alert watching our every move. 'The Goddess' however just turned her head towards us and smirked and mouthed the word 'Vampire.'

Aido picked up the chair and set it back down before sitting down again.

"Hey, how do you think she knows?"

That was an excellent question; I mean I'm thinking the very same thing. How does she know? "She's either a vampire or a hunter, but as she's in the Day Class I'd take it she's a hunter. Or she's heard someone say something." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. Who would know other than her? The Headmaster should know. But we can't contact him right now . . .

We stayed in the shop until it was time for closing. We stayed in the corner going un-noticed by all the staff and customers, or so we thought.

"Why did you come here level E?" her voice was powerful and urgent.

"Because you look good enough to eat." The voice was high and scratchy, it sounded like a cat being drowned.

After that all we heard was muffled screams and the sound of blood splashing against the tiles. We ran forward to see 'The Goddess' standing with a pile of ashes beside her, a knife held in her hands with droplets of blood dripping from the edge.

"So . . ."

She looked at us suspiciously before putting her knife back into the holster on her thigh.

"So, she's Serena Delore."

Serena scoffed and started to walk towards us. Nope scratch that, towards me. Once in reach she grabbed my tie and pulled me down to her level, she went up on her tiptoes making herself tall enough to capture my lips on hers.

When she pulled away she licked her lips seductively. "Little Bad Girl, ne?"

She smirked before walking back into the kitchen and leaving the shop.

I guess she really is a Little Bad Girl.

**So my inspiration for this one-shot was the song: Little Bad Girl by David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz and Ludacris. Might not be good but at leats I tried. :)**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
